


Rebound

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Rebound Sex, Riding, Smut, atsumu is a sub, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You just broke up with your boyfriend, but Atsumu is more than happy to help you through the heartbreak.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I know its been a hot minute since I posted haikyuu stuff, but my haikyuu hoes want some sexy times, so I shall provide. hope you like it!!

“Caleb, I swear to fucking god--”

“Babe, I’m trying to--”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past _month!_ How long do I have to wait for you to get it through your head that _ignoring_ your girlfriend isn’t the way to _keep_ her? I’m done playing your stupid games.” You had been trying to keep your voice down to keep the players at the volleyball training camp from hearing, but the more you thought about how awful you were being treated, the harder it was to control the volume. “When I hang up, I expect you to lose my fucking number, _fuckwad!_ ” You punctuated this with a swift click to the ‘end call’ button, a weight lifting off your shoulders as you deleted his contact. Walking back into the court, you could feel the eyes of your team falling on you, trying to decide if it was worth the risk to ask you about the small performance that they easily heard from the hallway. Sitting defiantly on the bench, you made it clear that you weren’t in the mood. 

How could he even treat you like that? As if you were nothing! The smoke coming out of your ears was most likely visible by your team playing on the court, but you couldn’t find it within yourself to care as you sat, fuming. 

“You look pissed for the manager of a powerhouse school, eh?” You couldn’t roll your eyes hard enough as you felt someone sit next to you on the bench, cockiness and narcissism rolling off him in waves. “Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be caught up on assholes like...what was his name…?” He scooted closer to you and the warm skin of his thigh brushed yours. “...Caleb. Or would you prefer ‘fuckwad’?”

His voice was...nice. Calming, but assured. You knew that your face was now red for a completely different reason than your breakup, so you tried to avoid looking at him. Your team was completely wrapped up in practicing, so they didn’t notice a rival player making the moves on their manager. The thought that he was doing this completely out in the open without caring definitely contributed to the blush making its way down your neck. 

“We don’t have to talk about him.” The fact that your voice was even surprised you, but you attempted to hide it from the boy next to you. He chuckled, easily reading you. 

“I like the sound of that. If you ever need a rebound, I’m happy to oblige,” he whispered, lips brushing your earlobe and sending a shiver down your spine. Unable to bear another minute not knowing who was talking to you, you risked a glance to your right and were met with the half-lidded eyes of Miya Atsumu, who was the only player you had received multiple warnings about. One warning stuck out in your mind: _He’ll chew you up and spit you out!_

As he pulled his lips back in a cocky smile, you didn’t think being caught between his teeth would be so bad. 

“Get off the bench and go to a classroom on the second floor of the building across the path. I’ll find you.” He growled and moved to quickly follow your instructions, letting a finger trace up your thigh as he stood. Your heart was racing and your mind raced with how _powerful_ you felt. You knew Atsumu had a certain...reputation. Right now, though, you were intent on making him fall to his knees for you. 

You deserved it, after all.

The door to the building slammed shut and you stood, giving a believable excuse to the coach before walking out and crossing the path to the building across the way. It was where everyone was sleeping at the camp, but your rooms were on the first floor. With each step you climbed towards the second floor, your breathing grew shorter and shorter, not really sure what was about to happen but still steeling yourself for whatever did. You found Atsumu leaning on the doorway to a classroom, the physical embodiment of ‘cool guy’ as he disinterestedly scrolled through his phone.

“Waiting for someone?” you called, giving a little smirk that made his eyes roll. 

“Yes, and she sure took her sweet time getting here.” 

“Had to let you sweat a little bit.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the classroom to immediately slam you into the wall, trapping your hips between his and letting you feel how hard he already was through his thin shorts. 

“I’ve been sweating through all these matches. Do I get a break?”

You were quick to pull his hands down and push him off you, letting him take your place against the wall. “Do you deserve one, Miya?” He groaned and let his head fall back against the brick behind him, hips seeking friction with small thrusts against you. His neck was beautifully exposed and your lips quickly made their way from his collarbone to his jaw, nipping and suckling the places that made him gasp the most. “I never took you for someone to give up control so _easily_ , Miya.” You accentuated your remark with a particularly hard bite to his neck, sure to leave a mark. 

“I think...I deserve...a break,” he said, trying to form words around the pants that were leaving his mouth. Your hand quickly let go of his wrist and made its way up to his face where you lightly hit him across the cheek. The action shocked you, but the broken moan that left his pretty lips was what really made your own mouth fall open. “ _Harder_.” 

This was...unexpected. For one thing, Miya Atsumu was known for being a cocky bastard, and you figured that it translated over into the bedroom as well. But right now? He was a flushed, panting _mess_. His skin was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hips were bucking wildly, aching for any kind of release for the pressure built up. And now...you knew that he had a kink for slapping and...it was a total turn on. One of the hottest and most notorious volleyball players writhing under you and begging for you to _ruin_ his pretty little face…

Yeah. You were gonna enjoy this. 

“Hm,” you hummed, pretending to think about it. He pulled his head forward, eyes clouded with the haze of lust as he looked down at you. Without warning, you reared your hand back again and slapped him harder, relishing the way his skin grew red from your touch. You were lucky that everyone was still practicing in the court because the pleasured cry he let out would’ve easily been heard throughout the building. Your hand was still gripping his wrist and you tugged him over to a school desk, letting him settle between your legs as you hopped up to sit on the wood. Your thighs wrapped around him, pulling him tighter against your core, barely covered by the tiny pair of shorts you were wearing. He noticed and moved his hands down to tug at the fabric, but you denied him access by slamming his palms onto the surface below you. His lips found yours and your breaths were shared, laden with suggestions of just what you wanted to do on this desk. 

You lifted a hand to tangle into his bleached hair and pulled his head back, gazing into the eyes that struck fear into the hearts of any team that dared cross his path. Right now, this look was just for you, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You pressed another searing kiss to his lips before pushing his head away for a split second to let you undress. He took the hint and undressed himself, body being revealed muscle by muscle with each piece of fabric that dropped to the floor. Finally, his boxers dropped, revealing his large cock, already leaking precum from the tip. 

You figured he was well endowed from the whispers of the other girls in volleyball, but _Jesus_. He caught you staring and gave a haughty pose, flexing his biceps for you and showing off his physique. You didn’t miss how his eyes raked over your own body, lingering on the swell of your breasts and your core, revealed to him by your open legs. Licking his lips, he left kisses on your stomach and your hips, making your heart flutter as your fingers dug their way into his locks again, pushing him down to where you were dripping for him. 

“So beautiful…” he whispered, making you shiver as his breath danced over your folds. He finally placed his mouth on your clit, teeth brushing the bundle of nerves and prompting a cry from your lips. 

“ _Atsumu…_ ” you breathed and he doubled his efforts, desperate to make you feel good. With a few more licks, he pushed you over the edge until all you could think or say was his name. He quite liked how your lips formed it and cut you off to give you a taste of yourself. Feeling his length pressing into your thigh, you pulled away and grabbed his face in your fingers, cutting off any protest he had and instead pushing him to lay on the floor. He cocked his head at you but let you position him how you wanted, watching you with desire fogging his interest. 

You straddled his thighs, pressing them together and trapping him beneath you before running a single finger up his length, smiling at the choked gasp that he let out as he closed his eyes. You slapped him, loving the way his gasp mixed with the sound of your palm against his cheek. 

“You have to watch me.” Atsumu nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open but still fighting the urge to give in to his pleasure. “Good boy.” You rewarded him with a hand wrapped as best you could around him, moving to help him chase his high. The combination of the praise and your movement hurdled him towards his peak, but as soon as you could see the beginnings of his climax contorting his features, you pulled your hand away. Before he could say anything, you sank down onto him, enveloping him with your heat. His hands automatically meandered to your thighs but you pushed them away and landed another slap onto his other cheek, feeling his dick twitch inside you at the action.

“No touching,” you growled, slightly proud at the strain in his muscles from trying to keep his hands flat on the floor and away from your skin. You raised your hips and kept him waiting with bated breath before letting your hips fall back onto his, feeling his length hit the perfect spot inside you and ripping a moan from both your throats. You continued bouncing on him at a ruthless pace, torturing him with your rule as his fingers twitched on the floor next to you. Finally, you grabbed one hand and led his digits to where your bodies met while grabbing his other hand and placing it on your breast. Atsumu proved to be a talented multi-tasker as his fingers danced on your clit and rolled a nipple simultaneously, grabbing another loud scream while you came. Your walls clenching around him led to his undoing soon after you, hips thrusting up into yours to try and milk your orgasms out. You finally caught your breath as his movements stilled and fell against his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath you. 

“Holy shit,” you gasped, still sensitive with him inside you. He let out a breathless laugh. 

“Yeah.” 

“Holy _shit._ ”

“Was I that good?”

“Careful. I will slap you again.”

“Promise?” He glanced down at you and sent a wink your way, ever the charmer. 

“Very funny. I never even knew you were into that stuff!” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Although I do make a good rebound, hm?” His touch absently trailed up and down your spine, making you shiver against him. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! don't forget to comment!


End file.
